


A Lost Bet

by CasualCazz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, M/M, Maid Costume, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Sans, kustard - Freeform, losing bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCazz/pseuds/CasualCazz
Summary: UT Grillby and UF Grillby lose a bet to their respective Sanses





	A Lost Bet

**Author's Note:**

> @parttimeslave requested: fluffy and punny kustard movie night. This fic is part of the 50 follower request event. And sweetheart, my precious girlfriend. You know what this is revenge for.

Red and Classic both flop on the couch, the cushion sinking from their weight. They giggle and the softer skeleton leans back on the green arm of the seat, spreading his arms open to invite his boyfriend in. Red rests his head on Classic’s chest, shifting his weight to find a comfortable position. He leans over to the coffee table, and grabs the tv remote, then hands it off to Classic, who flips through the Netflix titles.

“this is nice,” Red comments a smug smile stretching across his face.

“you can say it’s bonetastic” Classic agrees, selecting The Nightmare Before Christmas  for that night’s featured film.

Red laughs loudly, playfully nudging his lover, “wow, even i thought that joke was a bit bone dry.”

“don’t worry, i have a skeleton more up my sleeve,” the tale monsters winks.

“tibia honest, i’m expecting them all to be bad,” Red sticks his glowing red tounge out and Classic simply pushes it back in.

He then glances at the empty coffee table and chuckles, “we forgot to get snacks,”

Red follows his gaze, and his smirk turns cockier, “you’re right. shall we?”

The two skeletons pick up their bells and ring it, the sweet chime echoing throughout the house. Two flamemen enter from the kitchen, one blue and one orange, both in sultry maid outfits and a collar around their necks. Grillby blushes furiously, but keeps his cool while Prussic scowls, ready to murder anything in sight. The skeletons snicker furiously.

“How can we be of service…masters?” Grillby starts first with dignity, despite his position. Prussic however, remains quiet and bares his fangs.

“prussss, you have you do it too. that was part of the deal,” Red winks.

“I’LL FUCKING RIP YOUR SKULL OUT AND THROW IT TO THE HOUNDS!” Prussic roars, but Red simply clicks a button on his phone, electrocuting the fireman into submission.

“no need to be so hot headed,” Red giggled, “say it. you lost the best.”

Prussic relents through his sneer, “How may I serve you, master,”

Classic gives him a thumbs up and the two of them order their maids to bring junk food and snacks. Grillby bring out a cake, while Prussic presents a plate of burnt cheetos, but neither of the skeletons cared. It was enough to see the king of nips as their maid. Grillby pours both of them a glass of beer and steps into the shadows with Prussic. Red and Classic clink their glasses together and start the movie, cuddling in each other’s embrace, both thinking the same thing.  They should rig bets more often.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [ Follow my tumblr for earlier updates ](http://www.casualbones.tumblr.com)


End file.
